Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum. 
xe2x80x98Royalty Whitexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Royalty Whitexe2x80x99, Breeder No. 5DG1941. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding of White Champion (female) (unpatented) and Duchess (male) (U.S. Plant No. 8,074). The new variety exhibits similar flower color to White Champion and similar habit to Duchess, but differs in its early flowering compared to White Champion and improved flower type over Duchess. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60xc2x0 F. night temperature and 68xc2x0 F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium has a response time of 13 weeks to flowering from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 6 inch pot.